midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher
Meat, carved up to order, mostly by weight, and uncooked. ---- Beef, per pound, corned . . . . . 7ƒ Beef, per pound, dried . . . . . 14ƒ Beef, per pound, ground . . . . . 6ƒ Beef, per pound, jerked . . . . . 7ƒ Beef, per pound, roast . . . . . 7ƒ5 Beef, per pound, sausage . . . . . 5ƒ Beef, per pound, smoked . . . . . 6ƒ Beef, per pound, steak . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Delectable delightful steak; choicer cuts increase the price by up to seven times. Beef, per pound, stew meat . . . . . 6ƒ Beef, per pound, grain-fed, ground . . . . . 8ƒ Beef, per pound, grain-fed, steak . . . . . 10ƒ Beef, per pound, grain-fed, steak, choice cut . . . . . 15ƒ Beef, per pound, grain-fed, veal . . . . . 1₲ Blood, per pint, animal . . . . . 5ƒ7 ::————Blood: it's what's for dinner. Blood is used for delicacies in some cultures, and is a staple in a few (not just the unliving ones, either). Boudin, per pound . . . . . 7ƒ3 Buffalo, per pound, dried . . . . . 17ƒ Buffalo, per pound, ground . . . . . 9ƒ Buffalo, per pound, jerked . . . . . 10ƒ Buffalo, per pound, steak . . . . . 11ƒ Gator boudin, per pound . . . . . 18ƒ Gator tail, per pound . . . . . 16ƒ Goat, per pound . . . . . 5ƒ Haggis, per pound . . . . . 5ƒ ::————If you have to ask what this is, you probably won't want to eat it Ham, per pound, smoked . . . . . 7ƒ Ham, per pound . . . . . 6ƒ Hooves, ears and assholes, per pound, sausage . . . . . 4ƒ ::————It's a hot dog! Moose, per pound, smoked . . . . . 1₲1 ::————The Palin special Mutton, per pound . . . . . 7ƒ Pork, per pound, bacon . . . . . 5ƒ ::————''BACON!'' Pork, per pound, chitterlings . . . . . 1ƒ7 ::————The package may read 'pork chitterlings' but this is better known as 'chittlins'. It smells like Hell when it is cleaned or cooked, but tastes like Heaven. Pork, per pound, porkchops . . . . . 7ƒ5 Pork, per pound, salted . . . . . 6ƒ Pork, per pound, sausage . . . . . 5ƒ Pork, per pound, smoked . . . . . 7ƒ Rabbit, per pound . . . . . 4ƒ5 Smoked meat, per pound, bear . . . . . 1₲5 Smoked meat, per pound, venison . . . . . 1₲3 Unicorn, per ounce . . . . . 5₲7ƒ ::————Sweet delicious unicorn… The marketing department is wrong; the horn is not the 'best part'. I side with The Oatmeal on this one. It's meat from the thighs that is the most enchanting. Venison, per pound . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Mmm… Bambi… Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex